Misión: Destruir a la familia Vongola
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Una peligrosa familia de asesinos ha sido contratada para eliminar a la familia Vongola, la clave de su éxito es que a simple vista parecen estudiantes normales, por lo que desde hace mucho tiempo llevan utilizando una táctica de acercamiento directo antes de llevar a cabo su crimen. ¿Podrán realizar su misión con éxito esta vez? OCxpersonajes
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí estoy yo con otra idea loca, en vista de que esto de los OC está tan de moda.

Sumary: Una peligrosa familia de asesinos ha sido contratada para eliminar a la familia Vongola, un grupo de asesinas (o asesinos, nunca se sabe si hay un chico por ahí o.o), la clave de su éxito es que a simple vista parecen estudiantes normales, por lo que desde hace mucho tiempo llevan utilizando una táctica de acercamiento directo antes de llevar a cabo su crimen. ¿Podrán realizar su misión con éxito?

Búsqueda de OC!

Bieen, necesito guardiana del cielo, tormenta, nube, sol, trueno, lluvia... y una que otra subordinada más xD además necesito saber si alguien quiere hacer el papel de mala malvada extremadamente mala o tendré que poner a mi gemela malvada en ese papel xD

Las preguntas son:

1) Nombre completo y nacionalidad

2) Descripción física y psicológica

3) Arma

4) Pareja

5) Historia *opcional*

Traten de ser lo más completas posibles e.e

Les informo que yo pido a Hibari! xD y que mi atributo será la niebla, si quieren leer mi ficha me avisan :P


	2. Actualizacion

**Hola!**

Aquí tengo la primera actualización, estuve acomodando todo de modo que se adaptara bien, pero si hay algo mal avisenme porque soy la persona más desorganizada que conozco

Estuve pensando en un nombre para la familia, algo como Kurochi (sangre oscura) o algo así.

Los protagonismos irán cambiando a medida que avanza la historia, pero de momento va:

Las guardianas de los "anillos"

Yami Misaki

Guardiana de la niebla

Pareja: Hibari

Tsukiyo Kuroi

Guardiana de la tormenta

Pareja: Gokudera

Shiyoru Tsuki

Guardiana de la lluvia

Pareja: Reborn

Cassio Ayanami

Guardiana del sol

Pareja: Tsuna

Artemis Fiamma

Guardiana de la nube

Pareja Alaude

Aya Tsukishima

Guardiana del cielo

Pareja: Byakuran

Yomi Kanda

Guardiana del trueno

Pareja: Mukuro

Resto de las subordinadas

Natsuki Minamoto

Pareja: Dino

Seimei Subaru

Pareja: Fon

Hirihito María

Pareja: Xanxus

Shade Kolkraber

Pareja Enma

Minami Mashiro

Pareja: Gomen, ya pidieron a Dino

Camille Evan

Pareja: Belphegor

Diana Esper

Pareja: Fran


	3. Ultima Actualizacion

Ciaossu~

Aquí traigo la segunda -y espero, última- actualización! Como soy tan buena de corazón no fui capaz de dejar a nadie fuera xD no sé como voy a acomodar mis ideas, pero algo se me tendrá que ocurrir.

Las guardianas de los "anillos"

Yami Misaki (sí, esta soy yo! xD creo que no les he mostrado mi ficha verdad?)

Guardiana de la niebla

Pareja: Hibari

Tsukiyo Kuroi

Guardiana de la tormenta

Pareja: Gokudera

Shiyoru Tsuki

Guardiana de la lluvia

Pareja: Reborn

Cassio Ayanami

Guardiana del sol

Pareja: Tsuna

Artemis Fiamma

Guardiana de la nube

Pareja Alaude

Aya Tsukishima

Guardiana del cielo

Pareja: Byakuran

Yomi Kanda

Guardiana del trueno

Pareja: Mukuro

Resto de las subordinadas

Natsuki Minamoto

Pareja: Dino

Seimei Subaru

Pareja: Fon

Shade Kolkraber

Pareja Enma

Minami Mashiro

Pareja: Squalo

Camille Evan

Pareja: Belphegor

Diana Esper

Pareja: Fran

Hikari Tsukishiro

Pareja: Yamamoto Takeshi

Alicia Kuro

Pareja: Spanner

Aliada de los Vongola

Scarlett Di Nightray

Pareja: G

Aliada de los Cavallone

Hirihito María

Pareja: Xanxus

Si no hay ningún problema comenzamos!


	4. Capítulo 1

Natsuki Minamoto estaba terminando de escribir su reporte sobre Namimori, había llegado tres semanas antes que el resto del equipo para evaluar en qué terreno se encontraban, siguió a cada uno de los objetivos consiguiendo una descripción psicológica perfecta de cada uno y un informe de personalidad impecable. Todo su trabajo debía estar listo hoy para que sus compañeras pudieran tener una visión más amplia.

El resto de las integrantes de la familia Kurochi llegaron exactamente a las 12 del día, sin siquiera un minuto de retraso o adelanto, a esa misma hora Natsuki terminó su informe y lo envió a imprimir.

—¡Natsuki-chan!—exclamó Cassio cuando su amiga abrió la puerta.

—¡Chicas! Las estaba esperando—saludó entusiasmada Natsuki.

Aunque eran asesinas profesionales, entre ellas había un gran cariño que las unía, por lo que los saludos fueron bastante amistosos, considerando las personalidades frías y antisociales de algunas.

La idea era comprar un departamento, pero finalmente optaron por rentar una casa en donde pudieran convivir de manera más cómoda y respetando los espacios personales de cada una.

Las jóvenes fueron a dejar sus equipajes en las habitaciones previamente asignadas, luego se sentaron en la sala de reuniones, que en realidad era un cuarto sobrante que habían acomodado para trasmitirse información.

—Nuestro objetivo es destruir a la familia Vongola—comenzó Natsuki mostrando los datos recopilados en una presentación power point, mostrando imágenes de cada uno de los guardianes.

—¿Qué método vamos a usar?—preguntó Tsukiyo sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

—Me he encargado de conseguir matrículas en la escuela Namimori—respondió Natsuki—. Las clases comienzan dentro de una semana, los Vongola no son una familia débil, me parece que el mejor método es acercarse paulatinamente a ellos.

—¿Ganarse su confianza para luego matarlos?—preguntó Shiyoru, aunque solo sus amigas sabían que ese no era su verdadero nombre—. Mi método favorito.

—El tiempo que nos dieron fue siete meses para completar la misión—continuó Natsuki—. Para ese entonces debemos haber matado a cada uno de los guardianes Vongola y sus aliados. La paga se le dará en efectivo a cada una de manera independiente.

—Espero que esta vez representen un desafío—gruñó Seimei.

—En realidad—Natsuki oprimió un botón para que nuevas diapositivas comenzaran a pasar—. Los aliados de la décima generación Vongola son los arcobaleros y la familia Cavallone, aunque decir que también reciben apoyo de los Varia.

—¿La familia de asesinos?—preguntó María, interesada en el apellido Varia.

—Tranquila, Dama del Hielo, hablas como si nosotras no fuéramos asesinas también—apuntó Yami.

—Bueno, dejemos que la suerte decida—anunció Aya para separar las riñas entre sus compañeras. La guardiana del cielo mostró una caja estilo tómbola y explicó las normas—: quienes saquen un papel rojo se infiltran con los Cavallone, las que tomen un papel verde asisten a Namimori y el papel azul es para quienes se quedan aquí como refuerzos.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, este era el método más justo y cada una se adecuaba a su posición, muy rara vez había que aplicar cambios.

La primera en sacar fue Camille, introdujo su mano en la pequeña abertura y consiguió un papel verde, que le dibujó una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, esto era justamente lo que quería.

—Aplastaré a los Vongola—se dijo.

La siguiente fue Artemis, el suyo fue un papelito azul que lamentablemente tuvo que intercambiar con María debido a que esta sacó un papel rojo y poseía pasado que compartía con Dino.

—¿Cuál es la lógica de dejar todo a la suerte si al final vamos a hacer estos cambios?—preguntó María molesta, evidenciando su ligero acento mexicano.

—Hay cambios que son necesarios—respondió Natsuki, sacando un papel rojo—. Yo cuido de Dino por ti.

En el equipo rojo quedaron Natsuki Artemis, Aya y Camille, por lo tanto ellas irían a infiltrarse en casa de los Cavallone para eliminar al jefe de dicha familia.

El equipo verde de Namimori fue integrado por Yami, Hikari, Alicia, Tsukiyo, Cassio y Seimei, lo que significaba que ellas serían las nuevas alumnas de Nami. Quienes entablarían una amistad con los Vongola.

El último equipo, el azul de refuerzo, Tsuki, Yomi, María, Shade y Diana, osea que se encargarían de enviar mensajes entre los dos equipos, analizarían los datos, prepararían trampas y ayudarían quienes se encuentran en terreno.

—Me agrada este orden—elogió Aya, como guardiana del cielo se podría decir que era la máxima autoridad.

—Calcularé las posibilidades de éxito—ofreció Natsuki, la más eficiente de las guardianas.

—Descansa de eso, ahora nos toca a nosotras organizar—la detuvo Yomi.

—Estoy segura que será divertido—dijo Minami, ocultando bajo su inocente apariencia intensiones sádicas.

El equipo rojo fue a preparar las cosas para su viaje a Italia, mientras que el resto de las chicas desempacaba y se instalaba en su nuevo hogar.

Shade bajó a la cocina a preparar un dulce alemán para compartir con sus amigas, en realidad no se consideraba a sí misma una chica tierna, pero quería que la misión resultara y pensó que con ese detalle podía darle ánimos a la familia, después de todo, ¿quién no ama la repostería de su natal Alemania?

Mientras tanto, Minami se encerró en su cuarto dispuesta a cepillar su largo cabello negro, amaba la suavidad de sus hebras, pero a la segunda o tercera cepillada notó que había algo extraño en el cepillo. Cuando miró se dio cuenta que había un chicle pegado entre las cerdas.

Dio un grito ahogado y revolvió los ondulados hilos de su cabellera buscando el chicle que le habían pegado, comenzó a pensar en quién pudo haber sido tan mala como para hacerle algo así, siempre la habían molestado por su apariencia de niña, pero nunca a tal extremo.

—¡Minami! ¿Estas bien?—Cassio entró en el cuarto sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Minami miró a su sempai con los ojos llorosos y le mostró el cepillo con chicle. Cassio abrió los ojos de par en par y su mente detectó inmediatamente a la culpable, o al menos lo supuso.

—¡Shade!—gritó dando largas zancadas hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó la joven de blancos cabellos que se encontraba en la cocina.

—¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a Minami!?—acusó Cassio.

—Yo no hice nada, pero no tengo problemas en quedarme con el crédito.

Shade continuaba sin entender nada, en lo que Yami llegó a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, ella solo comía cuando se encontraba de buen animo, por lo que ignoró la tensa atmósfera de la cocina.

—Minami-san, creo que tienes algo en el pelo—observó mientras mordisqueaba una galleta.

Solo entonces cayó en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto al ver que saltaban chispas entre Cassio y Shade, y la tristeza inundaba los ojos de Minami.

—¿Quieres ir por un helado?—ofreció Yami, sabiendo que eso la animaría—, tal vez Tsukiyo pueda arreglar tu cabello para salir.

En algún momento de la discusión, Shade sacó su extraña y peculiar hacha en forma de X, mientras que Cassio no se quedo atrás con su espada de doble filo.

Ambas armas chocaron una, dos, tres... hasta cuatro veces antes de que Cassio retrocediera para buscar una abertura, por su parte, Shade intentó atacar de una, pero su oponente esquivó los golpes con una agilidad implacable.

—Cuidado—dijo Yami cuando una hacha voló en su dirección, por fortuna ella y Minami tenían buenos reflejos, por eso alcanzaron a agacharse antes de que la enorme X quedara atascada dentro de la pared.

Yami se levantó y arrancó el hacha de la pared.

—Me parece que es tuya—dijo entregandosela a Shade, quien la cogió y rápidamente intentó aventarle otro golpe a Cassio, quien había caído al suelo, pero esta vez logró despavilarse rápidamente y esquivar el ataque.

—¡Chicas! Traje los materiales para Namichuu—anunció Yomi entrando con una enorme caja que le impedía ver.

En ese momento, Shade atacó de nuevo, Cassio esquivó y tomó impulso para golpear a la alemana, pero esta esquivó el golpe, provocando que le llegara a Yomi, quien tropezó, soltando la caja que se abrió. Miles de cuadernos y uniformes volaron por la cocina, para que luego el cubo de cartón aterrizara encima de Yomi, tapandole el rostro y gran parte del tronco.

—¿Explotará?—preguntó Yami.

—¿No?—Minami no sonó muy convencida.

En ese momento un pequeño "Tic... Tic..." comenzó a sonar desde el horno.

—¿Una bomba?—preguntó Minami al reconocer el sonido.

—¡Haz puesto una bomba en mi pastel!—acusó Shade a Cassio.

—¿Por qué lo haría?—repuso Cassio.

—No sé por qué no en vez de pelear, no desactivan la bomba—susurró Yami a Minami, ambas tenían casi la misma altura, por lo que no le costó llegar a su oído.

A diferencia de Diana y Seimei, quienes eran considerablemente más altas, y en ese momento entraron, peleando.

Diana perseguía a Seimei, la segunda mencionada corrió hasta la cocina y caminó por la pared para saltar y quedar detrás de Diana, esta se volteó rápidamente y con su movimiento intentó hacer que su contrincante se tropezara con su báculo, mas esta esquivo el ataque con otro salto que cualquier gimnasta envidiaría.

Yomi se quitó la caja de la cabeza y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaban Minami y Yami.

—¿Quién me empujó?—preguntó.

—Cassio—respondieron al unísono.

Yomi quiso contenerse y no entrar en batalla, pero en ese momento la bomba explotó, llenando su rostro de crema pastelera y harina.

Yami no pudo evitar pasar un dedo por la mejilla de su amiga, para sentir el sabor del pastel.

—Estaba quedando bastante bien, pero ahora tiene un sabor ahumado—suspiró—, es una verdadera perdida.

—¡Eso es todo!—gritó Yomi sacando sus dos espadas.

Diana y Seimei respondieron al grito de guerra, la primera convirtió su báculo en guadaña y la segunda sacó sus pistolas, la cosa ahora iba en serio.

Por su parte, Yami sacó otro paquete de galletas del cajón y le ofreció una a Minami, quien no respondió a la oferta pues estaba demasiada sumida dentro de la pelea.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—preguntó una voz conocida.

Todas se detuvieron cuando escucharon la voz de la guardiana del cielo, su líder Aya, que se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina con expresión que oscilaba entre la rabia y la sorpresa.

—Creo que ya se sienten como en su casa—explicó Yami, señalando el refrigerador partido a la mitad, la alacena sin puertas, los cuadernos y uniformes repartidos en el suelo, el pastel en la cara de Yomi, la puerta del horno desaparecida, el lavaplatos que dejaba salir un chorro de agua en el lugar donde debería estar la llave del agua, las ventanas rotas y las chicas sosteniendo las armas homicidas.

—Esta bien—dijo Aya, intentando mantener la compostura—, ustedes tendrán que limpiar todo esto.

Esa fue la única orden que dio antes de irse a recostar, su familia era un verdadero desastre.

—¿Nosotras también debemos limpiar?—preguntó Minami.

—Algo me huele a injusticia—suspiró Yami.

—Todo esto es culpa de Cassio—acusó Shade.

—Tú empezaste—decretó Cassio.

—Nosotras solamente estábamos entrenando—se excusó Diana.

—Esto pasa por no tener un gimnasio adecuado—concluyó Seimei.

Y así, comenzó la aventura de esta particular familia. Era un día como muchos.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, en realidad no es mucho, simplemente es para conocer a los personajes, esto de los grupos lo hic para mantener un poco de orden, por si alguna siente que la dejo de lado, todas tendrán su momento, pero como no puse límite de OC y acepté a todas las que querían inscribirse, pues no puedo tenerlas a todas de protagonistas al mismo tiempo.

De todas formas, es mi primera historia con OC asique ojala les guste! Y no olviden dejar reviews


	5. Chapter 2

Hola chicas! Muchas gracias a todas por comentar! *w* Me hacen muy feliz :P Por ahí hab+ia una chica que comentó como invitada bajo el nombre de Thalia, necesito saber si todavía quiere participar (para que vean que tengo un corazón tan bueno e incapaz de dejar a alguien fuera), aunque de tus opciones solo queda Ryohei ya que todos los demás están ocupados xD

* * *

—¿Alguna vez han tenido esa sensación de que tu casa está siendo destrozada?—preguntó Aya.

El equipo rojo asintió con la cabeza.

—No debe ser nada grave, tranquilícese Aya-sama—la consoló Natsuki.

******En casa******

—¡Te haré paga por eso!—gritó Shade encendiendo la motosierra.

Seimei esquivaba sus ataques, esta sí era una buena oponente. La escena le recordó a Cassio una película de terror, por lo que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿¡Qué te hace tanta gracia, Cassio!?—gritó Shade.

Por poco alcanzó a esquivar la motosierra, sin embargo la mesa del comedor no sufrió la misma suerte.

—Iré por una pizza—resolvió Hikari al darse cuenta que ya no había ni cocina ni comedor.

En su cuarto, Tsukiyo intentaba cortar los mechones con chicle de Minami y emparejar un nuevo corte.

—¡Escondanse!—gritó María escondiéndose detrás de Tsukiyo.

La guardiana de la tormenta no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué ocurría cuando el ruido de la motosierra resonó en la habitación.

—¿¡Dónde están Cassio y Seimei!?—gritó Shade.

—¡No destroces mi habitación!—lloró Tsukiyo.

—¡No están aquí!—gritó Minami.

Yami y Alicia pasaron por el lado de Shade, haciendo caso omiso a la motosierra.

—¿Por qué siento que todos los desastres siempre involucran a Shade?—comentó Yami.

—Estoy feliz de no pertenecer al equipo de refuerzo, me pregunto quién será la desafortunada que le contará a Aya que acabamos de quedarnos sin comedor—repuso Alicia.

Mientras tanto, en su cuarto, Yomi se debatía entre llamar ahora o más tarde.

****En Italia****

—No creo que destrocen la casa en menos de un día—añadió Artemis.

—Esas niñas tienen mucho tiempo libre—suspiró Camille.

—¿Por qué no simplemente ponemos veneno en su comida y acabamos con esto?—preguntó Artemis.

—Sería muy sospechoso—descartó Camille.

Las cuatro amigas estaban vestidas con uniforme de maid, hoy era su primer día como empleadas de la familia Cavallone.

—Dino-san debe ser un pervertido—opinó Camille—. Tan solo miren estos vestidos.

La joven hizo una señal hacia la corta falda que todas debían llevar.

—¿Pervertido?—repitió Aya, sintiendo un repentino malestar.

El agua terminó de hervir, Artemis se acercó y retiró las hojas de menta, mientras que Camille colocaba el juego de porcelana en una fina bandeja de plata.

—Yo puedo ir a servir el té—ofreció Artemis.

—¡No!—gritaron las tres al unísono, sabían que si dejaban a Artemis sola con un objetivo, lo más seguro era que ella lo mataría al instante.

—Que malas, pensé que confiaban un poco más en mí—gruñó la rechazada.

—Confío más en Shade que en ti—mintió Natsuki cogiendo la bandeja.

Camille y Aya le dieron ánimos a medida que ella salía de la cocina, sus zapatos taconeaban sobre el piso de madera, reluciente, había algo en la atmósfera del lugar que la hacía sentirse como si estuviera en un palacio, aunque la mansión de los Cavallone realmente podría llamarse "castillo moderno".

Sabía bien dónde quedaba la oficina de Dino Cavallone, no solo por que Romario les había dado un recorrido por la casa, sino porque se consiguió una copia de los planos, semanas atrás, y estudió cada pequeño corredor del sitio.

Cuando llegó a su destino, ideó un rápido plan de acercamiento, los mafiosos no eran muy confiados, probablemente Dino la recibiría con hostilidad, pero si ella venía todos los días y se mostraba eficiente, probablemente podría ganarse su confianza, con el tiempo.

Acomodó la bandeja en su mano y tocó la puerta, esperó que le indicaran y entró al cuarto.

—Dino-sama, he traído su té—anunció.

Un joven rubio se encontraba sentado en su escritorio ordenando un montón de papeles, su rostro estaba serio, totalmente concentrado. Sin embargo, cuando vio a su nueva empleada entrar se puso de pie y le dirigió una amable sonrisa que casi provoca que a Natsuki se le cayera la bandeja.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí—observó Dino, mientras Natsuki dejaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesa y se disponía a servirle una taza.

—Llegó ayer—explicó Romario—, contrataron a mujeres nuevas debido a la enfermedad de Hanrietta y la licencia por embarazo de Antonella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó Dino.

La muchacha dejó las cosas sobre la bandeja y se volteó a mirar la amable sonrisa de su nuevo jefe.

—Mi nombre es Natsuki Minamoto, señor—dijo la morena sin inmutarse.

—Asique eres japonesa.

—Así es, Dino-sama.

—Pues es un gusto tenerte por aquí,—añadió en japonés.

Natsuki pidió permiso y salió del cuarto con el rostro completamente enrojecido, sus cálculos habían fallado completamente, ese chico no era como cualquier mafioso.

—¿Natsuki-chan?—preguntó Camille sacándola de su estupor.

La joven morena se volteó en dirección a la asesina inglesa que acababa de llegar, aunque claro, ninguna de las dos se veían especialmente peligrosa con esos inocentes trajes de maid.

Camille entendió al instante que Natsuki necesitaba un momento, asique pasó de largo con el plumero en mano y limpió desinteresadamente los muebles que aparecían frente a ella, mientras esperaba a que su amiga recobrara el aliento.

Artemis pasó cargado un canasto de ropa sucia, miró a sus dos compañeras y les entregó el mensaje indirecto.

—Hay más por allá, gracias por ofrecerse a ayudar.

Camille y Natsuki asintieron y fueron a buscar los canastos llenos de trajes de agentes sudados, incluso había uno manchado con sangre.

—Ya está seca, creo que costará sacar esa mancha—observó Camille

El cuarto que se usaba como lavandería tenía al menos unas veinte lavadoras en fila, todas funcionando. Aya cerró la puerta detrás de sí y observó los rincones.

—Estoy segura que no hay nadie más—informó Artemis al darse cuenta de lo que buscaba su precavida jefa, poniendo especial énfasis en el "nadie".

Aya levantó la cabeza sorprendida, pero no hizo ningún comentario, sencillamente volvió a abrir la puerta y luego caminó hasta una lavadora con pasos despreocupados, a meter la ropa.

Todas entendieron que Artemis ya habían desmantelado toda la seguridad de la casa, incluyendo cámaras y micrófonos.

—Me ha agradado bastante el jefe—comentó desinteresada Natsuki, solo por si alguien se le ocurría pasar y escuchar la conversación.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Camille en tono interesado—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que era bienvenida, me pareció una persona... amable—Natsuki digo la palabra "amable" casi con desprecio.

Uno de los subordinados de Dino pasó por fuera en ese momento y las saludó... "amablemente", si lo ponemos en palabras de Natsuki. Sonrió al ver como las nuevas empleadas ya estaban chismorreando entre ellas.

—Ciertamente, todos se ven muy amables aquí—comentó Camille, intentando parecer feliz con la idea.

—Creo que me encanta este trabajo—añadió Artemis usando el mismo tono feliz, que obviamente estaba maquillando sus ideas asesinas.

Aya observó como sus subordinadas comenzaban a adaptarse a su "trabajo", una sensación de calma la invadió al saber que su misión probablemente se iba a completar más rápido de lo pensado, producto de la confianza con la cual eran tratadas.

Bueno, su tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo, solamente hasta que el teléfono sonó.

Las tres asesinas se voltearon al escuchar el sonido del plástico romperse, se asombraron al ver que su siempre autocontrolada jefa acababa de romper el celular.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Artemis.

—Las chicas necesitan una mesa nueva—respondió Aya, intentando mantener la calma.

*****En Namimori****

—¿Cómo... cómo reaccionó?—preguntó Diana.

—Colgó—dijo Yomi en un agudo hilo de voz.


	6. Chapter 3

Holaa! Muchas gracias a todas por comentar :3 no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen xD

Bieeen... Tengo un extraña sensación de no-te-estas-tomando-nada-en-serio. En verdad, quería escribir un drama y acabé subiendo una comedia xD pero bueno, estoy intentando acomodar las ideas, asique esto me sirve mucho.

Las chicas que pidieron a Reborn y a Fong como parejas, los quieren comi bebes, como adultos o como ambos?!

* * *

Hoy es el... Primer día de clases en Namimori.

El equipo integrado por Yami, Hikari, Alicia, Tsukiyo, Cassio y Seimei salió temprano de casa, no pudieron desayunar por razones obvias, asique todas llegaron hambrientas a casa.

Se presentaron ante sus respectivas clases, los salones inmediatamente se llenaron de suaves murmullos que en conjunto se volvían una enorme masa de silencioso ruido.

Cassio fue la primera en fijar su mirada en su nuevo compañero de clase: Sawada Tsunayoshi, el blanco principal. Por su parte, Tsuna no quedó indiferente ante la presciencia de su nueva compañera de clase, su cabello largo y rojizo iba suelto, enmarcado los delicados y amables rasgos de su amable rostro. La guardiana del sol al darse cuenta que su presciencia no había pasado desadvertida decidió dedicarle una sonrisa amistosa al Décimo, quien mostró un ligero sonrojo.

Se sentó junto a Hikari, quien también ya había realizado un rápido examen por el salón de clases, no solo eran compañeras del líder Vongola, sino también de dos de sus guardianes y otra miembro de la familia.

Yami era un poco más baja que sus dos compañeras, asique consiguió un asiento un poco más adelante. Y Tsukiyo se instaló en el centro.

Seimei y Alicia quedaron en clases distintas, por la simple razón que no podían amontonar a todas las alumnas nuevas en un salón, además que ellas no eran las únicas recién llegadas, los estudiantes normales y corrientes también merecían su lugar.

Las primeras horas fueron relativamente aburridas, un problema de volverse asesina profesional era que de nada te servía lo que te enseñaban en la escuela.

A Yami no le agradaba la idea de haber quedado en una clase distinta a la de Alicia, por algún motivo Shiyoru le había pedido que prestara atención a los movimientos de esa miembro de la familia, aunque no le dio motivos específicos de por qué, por eso, en cuanto tocó la campana del descanso salió como una flecha a buscar a su amiga.

Tsukiyo se sorprendió un poco al ver como su amiga se alejaba a toda velocidad del salón, pero no quiso perder el tiempo concentrandose en esas pequeñeces, lo más probable era que Yami hubiera ido a investigar respecto al resto de los guardianes Vongola, aún no encontraban a la nube, el sol, la niebla y el rayo.

Cassio tomó sus cuadernos y los guardó en su bolso, pero puso especial atención en este acto para que al pasar por el lado de Tsuna sus libros se cayeran accidentalmente.

—Que desastre—se lamentó al ver todos sus libros en el suelo, y como era de esperarse, el décimo Vongola se apresuró en ayudarla a recoger sus pertenencias.

Tsukiyo y Hikari miraron la escena y supieron al instante que la operación de acercamiento había comenzado.

Hikari se disponía a cumplir con su labor cuando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la desconcertó.

—Miko—susurró al reconocer la pequeña bola de pelo que se asomaba por la puerta.

Le había pedido a Yomi que cuidara de él mientras ella no estaba, pero por algún motivo ahora su gato se encontraba dentro de su salón de clases en Namichuu.

La joven castaña se apresuró en intentar coger a su mascota, pero este se escabulló de sus brazos y salió fuera del salón. Tsukiyo intentó pararlo frente a la puerta, pero el ágil gato saltó sobre su cabeza y la pasó por alto.

—Miko realmente es el gato de una asesina—dijo en voz baja mientras se sobaba los rasguños que le habían quedado en la frente.

Hikari corrió fuera del salón y por el pasillo, seguida por Tsukiyo, perdieron a Miko en algún lugar de los corredores. No necesitaron pensarlo mucho antes de darse cuenta que acababan de meterse en serios problemas.

—¿Qué tal si destruye la escuela?—preguntó alarmada Tsukiyo.

—¡Es solo un gato!—respondió agitada Hikari.

"Pero no olvides a qué familia pertenece", quiso añadir la guardiana de la tormenta.

Cassio aún en el salón vio como sus amigas, secuaces y compañeras en las buenas y en las malas acababan de dejarla sola, totalmente abandonada en medio de una misión.

—¿Ayanami-san?—preguntó Tsuna, notando el desconcierto de esta.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿podrías decirme dónde está la cafetería?—preguntó Cassio, su estómago acababa de recordarle que hoy no había desayunado y su ética le decía que debía dejar que sus amigas hicieran lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Cassio hablaba desinteresadamente con Tsuna mientras caminaban, le divertía verlo sonrojarse y disfrutaba de esa gentilidad que había en su mirada, era confiado y no le tenía miedo. No tenía idea de nada, por un momento sintió culpa, pero intentó pasar por alto el sentimiento, seguramente era una pequeña jugada de su mente, nunca se había sentido culpable por matar a alguien, ella asesinaba rápido, tomando la vida de las personas de un momento a otro para ahorrarles dolor y no sentirse mal por sus acciones.

Aún no había puesto un dedo encima de Sawada y ya se sentía mal por desear matarlo, tal vez era la amabilidad en sus actos o la pureza de su mirada lo que la perturbaba, pero hizo a un lado esos sentimientos hasta que una frase la desarmó.

—¿Te siente bien, Ayanamk-san?—la aludida asintió, pero sintió que algo se quebraba en ella.

Los rumores eran ciertos, los Vongola realmente podían leer a las personas.

Por su parte, lo que le preocupaba a Tsuna era ese toque de tristeza que había visto en la mirada azul verdosa de su nueva compañera, a pesar de que ella le había obsequiado una sonrisa generosa, él sentía que a través de esos delicados rasgos había una persona sufriendo e intentando esconder su dolor.

Ayanami se veía ante los ojos de Tsuna como una persona amable y cariñosa, pero que se encontraba arrepentida de algo, una voz interna le decía que la persona frente a él estaba sufriendo interiormente, pero ocultaba eso con su optimismo y carisma.

Era muy fácil ocultar el dolor con una sonrisa, pero el alma es imposible de cambiar, y los ojos son las puertas del alma.

Lo que más le molestaba a Tsuna era no saber cómo ayudarla, acababa de llegar y no sabía nada de ella, pero Ayanami parecía una buena persona.

Pasándonos a un plato más... ¿Cómicamente trágico? Les cuento que en ese mismo momento, mientras Cassio y Tsuna iban caminando rumbo a la cafetería. Hikari y Tsukiyo corrían por el ala este, hasta que un conocido personaje les tapó el camino.

—Está prohibido correr por los pasillos de Nami—dijo el dueño de unas peligrosas tonfas.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron frente al presidente del comité disciplinario, ¿ahora qué? Oh sí, Hikari podía hacer que el prefecto no las castigara por correr si le decía que acababa de perder su gato dentro de la escuela, el único problema era que probablemente el castigo por traer una mascota era mucho peor que el por correr por los pasillos.

—Lo sentimos mucho—se disculpó Tsukiyo primero, haciendo la tradicional reverencia que luego fue imitada por la dueña de cierto escurridizo gato.

Hibari estaba a punto de sentenciar la condena de "ser mordidas hasta la muerte" cuando vio algo que lo preocupó aún más.

Pasó de largo por entre las dos chicas que, al verse libres, volvieron a lanzarse en una alocada carrera.

—Quítate eso—ordenó el prefecto a Seimei.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—preguntó la asesina.

—Ese uniforme no te corresponde—observó Hibari.

Ciertamente, Seimei estaba usando el uniforme para varones, pero qué más podía hacer, su falda había sido cortada en mil pedazos un día en que a Yomi se le cayó la caja con los materiales.

—Es un uniforme de Nami—se defendió.

—No te corresponde—repitió el prefecto.

Entonces, otro perturbador ser llegó a escena.

—¡Seimei! ¿¡Has visto a Alicia!?—gritó Yami que se encontraba a tres salones de distancia y corría en dirección a su amiga, acortando la distancia entre ambas.

—Está prohibido gritar en los pasillos, correr en los pasillos, usar ese corte de cabello y tu uniforme está manchado—sentenció Hibari.

Yami hizo un auto-analisis. Sí, había gritado, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Había corrido, pero estaba en medio de una emergencia. Su cabello tenía un corte que le tapaba su ojo izquierdo, además de, por medio de las ilusiones de la niebla, lo había cambiado de color, con un par de mechas rojas desde la raíz, otro grupo de mechas moradas por la parte de abajo, y su mechón tapa-ojo de un color calipso oscuro. Una mezcla que ella encontraba realmente acertada. Por último estaba su uniforme, con una gran mancha de crema en medio de su chaleco, pero no tenía otro.

—¿Qué hay de malo?—preguntó, en su extraña lógica mental todo calzaba.

—No vuelvas a gritar o a correr, haz desaparecer esas mechas y quítate ese chaleco—ordenó.

—¿Que me quite el chaleco?—exclamó—. ¿Acaso eres un pervertido? No puedo andar quitándome la ropa así nada más.

—A mi recién me pidió que me quitara todo el uniforme—comentó Seimei, provocando que Yami lanzara un pequeño grito asustado.

—¡Eres un pervertido!—acusó, provocando que todos los estudiantes del pasillo se voltearan a ver la escena.

—Creo que no entiendes mi punto—dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

—¡Sadomasoquista!—exclamó Yami al ver que el prefecto la amenazaba—. Estas peor de lo que pensé.

—Solo un presumido que quiere mostrar su fuerza—suspiró Seimei.

El demonio de Namimori disfrutaba mordiendo hasta la muerte a todo aquel que se le pasara por delante, pero muy rara vez golpeaba a una mujer.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a las dos jóvenes, nunca las había visto antes, probablemente eran nuevas, la primera obviamente tenía un complejo de personalidad serio al usad un uniforme para hombres y la segunda... bueno... digamos que su lógica no era del todo correcta. Realmente no valía la pena golpear a un par de mujeres así de malas de la cabeza.

—Les doy hasta mañana—sentenció finalmente, antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

—¿Qué haremos mañana?—preguntó Yami a Seimei, la cual respondió encogiendose de hombros.

—Por cierto, ese era el guardián de la nube—dijo Seimei antes de irse.

Yami se sintió como una idiota, su objetivo era acercarse a los guardianes y acababa de insultar a uno. Miró sus mechas y se resignó a hacer desaparecer la ilusión.

—Solo será un tiempo—se dijo

.

.

.

Tiempo.

Yamamoto estaba a cinco minutos de terminar la práctica de béisbol, él se encontraba bateando, todos sus sentidos puestos en el juego, último tiro, todo o nada.

La pelota venía directo hacia él, este sería un home-run.

O al menos lo iba a ser.

Hasta que un suave gato saltó en su cara.

—¡Gomenasai!—gritó Hikari, corriendo a salvar a la estrella del béisbol de su gato asesino.

—Wari, wari. Es un lindo gato—dijo Takeshi-kun sosteniendo al felino, mientras enseñaba una gran sonrisa.

—¡Se llama Miko!—respondió Hikari entusiasmada, al ver que alguien por fin sentía aprecio hacia su gato, ya que en casa este era el "estúpido gato"—. Vino a la escuela por su cuenta, yo no lo traje.

—Esta bien, prometo no decir nada— juró Yamamoto, devolviendo la mascota a su dueña.

Tal vez fue la repentina cercanía con su gato lo que permitió que Hikari se diera cuenta de algo. Cabello negro, mirada cariñosa, sonrisa alegre, fanático del béisbol... ¿Podría ser?

—Mi nombre es Tsukishiro Hikari—probó, sabiendo que por educación ahora él debía presentarse.

—Yamamoto Takeshi.

¡Bingo!

—¡Es cierto! Estamos en la misma clase—dijo Hikari como si acabara de acordarse.

—Oh, vaya. Lo siento mucho, creo que me dormí mientras se presentaban los alumnos nuevos—la alegre sonrisa de Yamamoto se curvó en otra más nerviosa.

—No tiene importancia, no hablé mucho.

—¡Hey! ¡Takeshi! ¡Terminemos el juego!—llamó uno de los miembros del club de béisbol.

—¡Enseguida, minna!—gritó Yamamoto, y luego se volteó a Hikari—. Lo siento, me están esperando, pero podemos hablar después Tsukishiro-san.

Hikari asintió y apretó con fuerza a Miko quien ya estaba intentando escapar otra vez.

Operación de acercamiento: completada.

Tsukiyo llegó al poco rato después, ella había corrido en la dirección contraria, pensando en acorralar al gato, pero no fue necesario.


	7. Chapter 4

Hola!

aquí yo de nuevo xD en serio necesito tomarme más enserio el drama, pero prefiero que avance lento y bien a rapido y que quede con gusto a poco

* * *

El equipo de refuerzo se encontraba tirando dados en una esquina de la casa, una actividad aparentemente tranquila que las ayudaría a mantener la calma al menos por un momento.

Todo iba bien hasta que...

—¡Shade! ¡Tus dados están cargados!—acusó María.

—Igual que los tuyos—replicó esta.

—Y yo que esperaba que no hicieran trampa—suspiró Yomi.

—Al menos es la pelea más tranquila que hemos tenido en días—observó Shiyoru.

Escucharon el ruido de la puerta abrirse, todas se pusieron alertas y se levantaron, dejando a un lado el asunto de los dados, cada una con una pose desafiante distinta, con sus instintos asesinos aflorando hasta que reconocieron los pasos de la recién llegada, incluso antes de que esta hablara.

—Tadaima—anunció Cassio.

—¡Cassio-sempai!—exclamó Minami, corriendo a su encuentro.

—¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?—preguntó Diana llegando a escena.

—Tsukiyo y Hikari están buscando a Miko, Yami huyó como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, a Alicia se la tragó la tierra y Seimei de seguro está teniendo problemas por haber ido con el uniforme de los hombres—informó Cassio.

—¿Miko?—repitió Yomi, ese nombre le sonaba extrañamente familiar—. ¡El estúpido gato! Olvidé que tenía que cuidarlo.

—Como sea, necesitamos tu informe—pidió María.

.

.

.

Las cuatro desaparecidas continuaban vagando cada una por su cuenta, Hikari se había sentado en las bancas a observar el partido de béisbol con Miko acurrucado en sus piernas y Tsukiyo a su lado, esta última no había puesto objeciones en el plan de su amiga ya que, después de todo tenían que vigilar a los guardianes Vongola, sin embargo la actitud de Hikari no era específicamente de asecho.

"O es muy buena actuando o no está concentrada en la misión", pensó Tsukiyo.

—¿Han visto a Yami?—preguntó Alicia, apareciendo en el campus—. Escuché que me estaba buscando.

—No—respondió Hikari sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

—¿Creen que Cassio haya vuelto a casa?—volvió a inquirir la recién llegada.

—No.

—¿Y Seimei? En realidad no le pregunté donde iba.

—No.

Hikari insistía con el monosílabo, a Alicia le dio la sensación de que en realidad no la estaba tomando muy en cuenta.

—Seimei probablemente ya se fue, no es de las que permanece mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Probablemente Cassio la siguió y Yami debe seguir en Namichuu—informó Tsukiyo.

—Sssh...—pidió Hikari, ensimismada dentro del partido. Cuando se percató de que estaba actuando demasiado cortante se excusó—: Tenemos que vigilar.

Alicia dio media vuelta y decidió ir en busca de su amiga, probablemente perdida dentro de Namichuu.

Yami continuaba de pie en medio del pasillo, no se había movido de su sitio desde el descanso, meditando sobre lo que le acababa de pasar.

Una protesta en su estómago le recordó que aún no había comido.

Seimei, en su viaje buscando algo de comer había dado a parar en un puesto de ramen instantáneo. El dueño del local era un hombre bastante peculiar y usaba prendas que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo, a pesar del calor que hacía, y no es que el extraño personaje se mantuviera ajeno al clima porque a su look había añadido unas extrañas gafas negras que cumplían con la doble función de ocultar aún más su rostro.

—¿Eres alérgico al sol?—preguntó Seimei, lo suyo no era preocuparse por la gente, pero no era una descorazonada y sintió cierta empatía al pensar en ese pobre hombre, que se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero prefirió asentir a tener que explicar la situación.

Seimei volvió a evaluarlo, era considerablemente más bajo y con ese enorme abrigo púrpura de seguro no era un buen rival, pensó en robarle el ramen y así no tener que gastar dinero, incluso podría llevarle un poco a las miembros de su familia, quienes también debían estar hambrientas.

Pero, ¡vamos! El pobrecito era alérgico al sol, casi sintió lastima por su debilidad. Ella amaba las peleas y las personas fuertes con las cuales poder entrenar, a pesar de que en su familia todas eran en apariencia débiles y... bueno, algo tontas, algunas. Pero Seimei jamás había puesto en duda su fortaleza, ellas mismas le habían demostrado que valían la pena.

—Déme cuatro tazones—ordenó, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y evitando mirarlo—. Rápido, antes de que me arrepienta de mi buena acción.

Quiso convencerse a si misma de que lo hacía por una cosa de honor, ella era una asesina, no una ladrona.

Los platos estuvieron listos en poco tiempo, ella los cogió y, a pesar de los constantes reclamos de su estómago, decidió que lo mejor sería repartir los platos primero.

La más agradecida fue Tsukiyo, pero sabía que un agradecimiento directo ofendería a Seimei, por lo que decidió guardar silencio.

Hikari también estaba feliz, pero su vista continuaba atenta a cada detalle del partido. Mas bien, de un jugador en específico.

Yamamoto Takeshi, el guardián de la lluvia, el espadachín de los Vongola, que corría por toda la cancha y bateaba la pelota con una increíble facilidad. La paciente observadora intentaba cambiar las escenas, como si su mente fuera un computador de alta tecnología, intercambiaba las escenas. En su cabeza ya no había un simple jugador de béisbol, había un espadachín que corría para alcanzar a su enemigo y bateaba con su espada.

Era buen jugador, probablemente era un estupendo espadachín, ¿qué clase de muerte era mejor para él? Morir a golpes, que su vida se desvaneciera a manos del bate de béisbol o atravesado por una katana. ¿La muerte de un beisbolista o de un espadachín?

Hikari casi sintió lastima al saber que ella mataría al dueño de esa honesta sonrisa, en sus ojos se veía el esfuerzo y el desafío de un excelente jugador, y en cada movimiento demostraba su calidad como espadachín y deportista.

Tsukiyo sorbió su ramen en silencio, Cassio ya había hecho su acercamiento con Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hikari ya había atrapado a Yamamoto Takeshi, pero ella continuaba sentada mirando el partido, un partido aburrido por el cual no sentía ningún interés, tenía que moverse.

Terminó de comer su ramen y saltó lejos de Hikari, quien no le prestó mucha atención. A la distancia pudo ver al Décimo Vongola y su guardián de la tormenta, pero Cassio no estaba con ellos.

"Definitivamente, se fue a casa", se auto-confirmó.

—¿Tsukiyo Kuroi-san?—preguntó una suave voz. La mencionada se volteó y se topó con una muchacha pelirroja que esbozó una tierna sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Kyoko Sasagawa. Me han encargado la tarea de enseñarles la escuela a ti, a Tsukishiro-san y a Misaki-san.

Tsukiyo miró en dirección a Tsukishiro-san, quien ya había sacado su cámara y se encontraba sacando fotografías al partido.

—Creo que con Hikari pierdes tu tiempo—suspiró—. Y no sé dónde está Misaki-san.

Tsukiyo sabía que de nada le valía ocultar que ya eran buenas amigas con Hikari, pero al menos mantuvo la cautela de llamar a Yami por su apellido, supuestamente no debían conocerse.

Tsuna y Gokudera llegaron al encuentro con Kyoko, Tsukiyo notó el ligero rubor del Décimo Vongola cuando la joven pelirroja lo saludó. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que había completado su acercamiento inconscientemente.

El silbato que finalizó el enterramiento sonó poco después de que Tsukiyo se hubo presentado. Hikari saltó feliz en su banco, despertando a Miko, quien corrió lejos de la multitud, hasta que cayó en brazos de la antes mencionada. Provocando cierto rechazo en Gokudera, quien se encontraba a su lado.

—¡Tsuki-chan! Mira esto—gritó con su cámara en alto la dueña de dicho gato.

El popular jugador de beisbol hizo un gesto a la distancia, dirigido hacia sus amigos que lo veían desde la otra esquina.

—Estúpido fanático del béisbol—gruñó Gokudera.

—Obsesiva fanática de la fotografía—suspiró la otra guardiana de la tormenta.

Seimei encontró a Alicia caminando por las escaleras y a Yami en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado la última vez que la vio. Ninguna de las dos hizo un gesto de apreciación, además del "arigato" que ambas susurraron sorprendidas.

La asesina se retiró del lugar conforme con su trabajo, aunque no volvería a hacer ningún favor a sus amigas en mucho tiempo.

Aún no quería regresar a casa, salió de Namichuu con el plan de buscar un buen lugar para comer cuando se detuvo en seco al ver que el hombre del ramen había trasladado su puesto frente a su escuela.

—No pienso volver a comprarte—anunció. El hombre simplemente asintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Seimei se sintió intimidada—. Si quieres un elogio, aún no he probado el ramen.

El hombre seguía ahí de pie, sin inmutarse. No le había dirigido una palabra desde que lo vio por primera vez. Nada. Seimei pensó que el pobrecito también era mudo.

Por lo tanto, decidió seguir con su camino.


	8. Chapter 5

Hola a todas! Hoy estoy celebrando que di mi última prueba, ahora solo me quedan los examenes finales t.t me eximí de los de la primera semana pero no pude con la segunda (la matematica no es lo mio x.x). De todas formas, estoy feliz por no tener más parciales, ahora a estudiar para los examenes! Yami Fight On!

* * *

Yami apenas probó el ramen se quemó la lengua, instintivamente la sacó y se abanicó con su mano, con movimientos rápidos y exagerados.

Guardó su almuerzo y bajó a la cafetería en busca de una máquina de bebidas, con cierto desdén miró el poco dinero que le quedaba, no era su culpa que todo en la casa estuviera destrozado, sin embargo como miembro de la familia tuvo que cooperar con el presupuesto para la compra de nuevos muebles.

Suspiró al mismo tiempo en que rechazaba la idea de crear dinero falso por medio de sus ilusiones. Asesina pero no estafadora, era casi una ley en la familia, podían asesinar libremente pero evitaban caer en crímenes innecesarios.

Las monedas se volvieron agua entre sus dedos e ingresaron rápidamente en la máquina, una vez dentro de ella, su dinero no sería devuelto.

Miró un poco y marcó el número de una bebida de naranja, esperó un poco pero la máquina no le entregó su pedido.

Yami volvió a intentar, marcando el número repetidas veces, pero la dispensadora permanecía ignorando la orden.

¡Perfecto! Acababa de perder el poco dinero que le quedaba, probablemente Aya no le iba a dar más en un mes. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir?

Comenzó a golpear el frente de la máquina con el puño, pero la estúpida dispensadora continuaba reteniendo el dinero y la bebida.

Yami se percató que su porfiada enemiga de metal no iba a entender con simples puños, asique comenzó a patearla repetidas veces hasta que un par de tonfas y una voz grave la detuvo.

—Herbívora, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?— preguntó Hibari, pero Yami no prestó atención a las quejas del prefecto, su mente estaba completamente centrada en las tonfas de metal.

—¡Eso es! La estúpida máquina no podrá resistirse a esas tonfas—exclamó.

—Deja de destruir la inmobiliaria de Namimori—ordenó Hibari, ignorando su comentario.

—La máquina me está molestando a mí, si ella me hubiera entregado mi bebida nada de esto estaría pasando—argumentó Yami.

Kyoya le dirigió una mirada asesina a Yami, entonces notó que era la loca de hace un rato atrás, una vez más le estaba demostrando los serios problemas que ella tenía con la lógica, pero al menos se había cambiado el tono de su cabellera tal como él le había ordenado.

Bien, la loca le estaba obedeciendo, ella no tenía intensiones de irrumpir con la paz en Namimori.

En un gesto de compasión injustificada golpeó la máquina con una de sus tonfas consiguiendo que la bebida cayera.

La guardiana de la niebla soltó un pequeño grito de la emoción a medida que cogía su gaseosa. Estaba tan feliz de no haber perdido su dinero, por que conocía muy bien a su familia y sabía que tendría que ayudar a pagar más que una simple cocina y un comedor, a este paso pronto iban a tener que comprar una casa nueva.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hibari-sama!—gritó entusiasmada en el instante en que, impulsivamente, dejaba pequeño beso en la mejilla de su salvador.

El prefecto se sorprendió, abrió los ojos de par en par, pero rápidamente volvió a dibujar la seria expresión que siempre llevaba.

—Oye, herbívora tú no...—comenzó a decir, pero Yami no estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que el sadomasoquista pervertido le iba a decir, ella aún no olvidaba que en la mañana él le había pedido que se quitara parte de la ropa, aunque ahora se sentía capaz de perdonarlo por haberla ayudado.

Recordó que se trataba del guardián de la nube Vongola, lo que provocó que su rostro enmarcara una suave sonrisa. Había completado su acercamiento.

Salió de la cafetería por otra entrada, una puerta quedaba al campus de Namimori, Alicia se encontraba ahí, sentada en el suelo y reposando su espalda contra la pared del edificio, disfrutando de su ramen, no está de más decir que la asesina ahí presente no pudo con la curiosidad y se había asomado a ver lo que estaba pasando en la cafetería.

—¡Alicia! ¡Te estaba buscando!—exclamó Yami al verla.

—Sí, se nota—ironizó la joven morena.

Yami le dirigió una confusa mirada, Alicia sonrió al reconocer esa dulce ingenuidad de su amiga.

—Shiyoru me pidió que te cuidara—anunció la guardiana de la niebla, sentandose junto a su compañera.

—¿En serio?—preguntó la chica, mirando con su ojo dorado a quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Sí, asique no te voy a quitar la vista de encima—Yami se acomodó y se dispuso a comer de su ramen junto a Alicia.

Aunque Alicia ya había terminado de comer decidió esperar a Yami, no entendía por qué Shiyoru quería que la vigilaran, pero no le apetecía dificultarle las cosas a la guardiana de la niebla, luego resolvería el problema con la persona que dio esa absurda orden.

Ellas y Seimei eran las únicas que quedaban fuera de casa. Tsukiyo y Hikari regresaron junto a los Vongola e incluso conocieron a Haru en el camino, hicieron un acuerdo con Kyoko para que esta les enseñara la escuela mañana, en cuanto acabaran las clases y fingieron no conocer ni a Cassio ni a Yami, aunque Tsuna habló muy bien de la primera cuando llegaron al tema.

A Yamamoto le agradó la idea de las fotografías, Hikari le mostró sus mejores momentos del partido grabados en su cámara.

—¡También tengo fotos de Tsukiyo comiendo!—anunció Hikari cuando lo de las fotos se le subió a la cabeza.

Tsukiyo al escuchar eso se abalanzó sobre su amiga y entre ambas comenzaron a forcejear la cámara.

—Tsukishiro-san... Kuroi-san...—pidió Tsuna llamando a las chicas por sus apellidos.

—¡El Décimo les está hablando!—gritó Gokudera.

Ese último grito provocó que las dos asesinas se detuvieran en el acto.

—¿Por qué siempre llamas a Tsuna "Décimo", Gokudera-san?—preguntó Tsukiyo inocentemente.

El guardián de la tormenta retrocedió dandose cuenta que acababa de cometer un terrible error.

—¡No preguntes cosas estúpidas, mujer inútil!—escupió Gokudera cuando recobró el aplomo.

—No tienes por qué ser tan desagradable—gruñó la guardiana de la tormenta.

Hikari, que se encontraba a su lado, sintió despertar un profundo odio a Gokudera en su interior, ella constantemente molestaba a Tsukiyo, pero no soportaba la idea de que otra persona la tratara así de mal.

Intentó contenerse, ella era una simple estudiante, no debía salirse de ese papel, pero las palabras continuaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. Quería hacerlo pagar por ofender a una integrante de su familia.

—¿Tsukishiro-san?—la llamó Yamamoto al notar que la postura de su nueva amiga había cambiado.

La super intuición de Tsuna también le dijo que algo iba mal, sintió deseos de acercarse y ayudar a Hikari, pero también una voz le pedía que retrocediera.

—Esta bien, Hikari-chan, lamento haberte quitado tu cámara—dijo la guardiana de la tormenta.

Su amiga entendía perfectamente el mensaje oculto en esas palabras, llevaban tanto tiempo juntas que ya sabían codificar los mensajes más difíciles. Tsukiyo le decía que estaba bien, que no le tomara importancia a lo que Gokudera hiciera.

Su pequeño gato Miko también percibió el debate interno que estaba sufriendo su ama, se acercó a ella y se deslizó entre sus piernas, para que esta pudiera sentir su apoyo incondicional.

La sonrisa de Hikari regresó rápidamente, Tsuna y Yamamoto sintieron como su actitud volvía a ser pasiva y alegre. Kyoko y Haru también se volvieron a sentir en confianza.

—Tsk—bufó Gokudera, quien había sido el menos sensible de la situación.

En ese momento sintió un flash en su rostro que lo cegó por completo hasta que la luz desapareció dejando ver el rostro sonriente de Hikari sujetando su cámara.

—Dijiste "Tsk", pero a mí me sonó como "Cheese"—se disculpó.

Para cuando llegaron a casa Yomi ya no estaba, por lo que Hikari tuvo que tragarse sus queja y reclamos respecto a cómo habían cuidado a su gato.

Ella había salido hace un rato atrás, cuando notó que la noche comenzaba a adentrarse. A pesar de ser la guardiana que más cambios de humor podía experimentar en una hora, y que a simple vista pareciera ser un tanto olvidadiza, ella continuaba siendo la mejor espía del equipo.

Su expresión preocupada había cambiado totalmente en cuando Minami le informó que estaban en la hora. Esquivó con notable agilidad la mitad de la mesa con la que habría tropezado en su anterior estado.

De un momento a otro ya no era la tierna Yomi, sino que estaba en su modo más peligroso.

Minami mostró un mapa de Namimori en la enorme pantalla de la sala de juntas, la única habitación que permanecía ordenada, limpia e impecable.

Yomi gravó en su mente cada cuadra, como si le estuviera tomando una foto al mapa, fotografía que quedó meticulosamente guardada en su memoria.

Kokuyo Land, ahí debía estar el guardián de la niebla Vongola.

Hikari se sintió un poco defraudada al saber que la niñera de su gato acababa de salir en su misión.

Mientras tanto, Cassio estaba en la puerta esperando a que llegaran las irresponsables de su equipo.

—¿En serio consideran que estas son horas para regresar a casa?—suspiró como madre enojada.

—Tranquilízate,repuesto de Aya, no es como si fueran niñas indefensas—la consoló María.

Cassio relajó un poco sus músculos, era cierto, cada una había sido entrenada para asesinar por distintos motivos, desconocía el pasado de Alicia, pero sabía que antes de unirse a esta familia formaba parte de la mafia, también sabía que Seimei era capaz de matar a cincuenta personas al mismo tiempo tiempo, casi parecía disfrutar de su trabajo y Yami aunque tenía una apariencia inocente era una de las más peligrosas del equipo.

Si las llegaban a atacar, y por algún motivo ellas se encontraban juntas, entre las tres era más que suficiente para detener a sus atacantes.

Sin embargo... ¡Eso no les daba el derecho de llegar a estas horas!

La noche estaba adentrandose, por un momento a Cassio se le cruzó la idea de que iban a pasar toda la noche afuera.

Su estómago comenzó a gruñir, recordandole que al desayuno había comido un paquete de galletas y nada más en todo el día.

—Yo también estoy hambrienta—comentó María.

Seimei regresó al poco rato después, el ramen que había comido estuvo delicioso, pero no fue suficiente para satisfacerla, deseaba comer más. Y no es que ella fuera especialmente golosa o buena para comer, pero esos fideos sabían increíble. Es más, podía sentir su caliente aroma ahora mismo...

—¡Seimei! Al fin llegas—exclamó Diana al verla pasar por la puerta.

Seimei abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a toda su familia comiendo ramen.

—¿Cómo...?—quiso preguntar, pero no sabía qué exactamente.

—Se los compramos a un hombre extraño, tenía un puesto al final de la calle, pero saben bien—explicó Diana.

Seimei sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, pero no dijo nada ni mostró expresión alguna en su rostro, simplemente recibió su porción y subió a su cuarto.

Estos eran, sin duda, los mejores fideos de Japón.


	9. Chapter 6

Aquí llegó la escritora más irresponsable (?) jajja xD lamento haber dejado tan botadito este fic, espero que me puedan perdonar y les guste el capítulo, he estado algo liada de tiempo y mi mano no quería escribir las ideas que le daba mi musa, pero creo que por fin resolvieron(un poco) sus diferencias, ya sé que está cortito, como les dije: aún no logro hacer que lleguen a un buen acuerdo, pero tengo unas cuantas ideas para lo que sigue, hasta el momento he puesto mucha comedia y quiero comenzar a armar algunas parejas o con tanta OC se me armará un lío.

No olviden dejar reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo!

* * *

Capítulo

Natsuki caminaba por la mansión Cavallone cargando un pesado canasto con ropa sucia, había pasado por todos los cuartos recogiendo las prendas para llevarlas a la lavandería del primer piso.

—¡Natsuki!—dijo una alegre y bien conocida voz. La joven disfrazada de maid intentó mirar por el costado de la pila de ropa en dirección a su jefe.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso—ofreció Dino, cogiendo con cuidado la canasta.

—Amo Dino, usted no debe... ¡Amo Dino!—Natsuki dejó de protestar en cuando vio que el jefe de la familia Cavallone perdía el equilibrio y caía por las escaleras, mientras la ropa volaba en todas las direcciones.

La agente corrió a revisar el estado del joven rubio, quien sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella sabía que no era buena idea, había estudiado el comportamiento de cada uno de los aliados de Vongola y sabía que Dino Cavallone no podía estar solo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, amo Dino?—preguntó asustada, arrodillandose a su lado.

Si esa caída hubiera matado al rubio, su trabajo en Italia estaría hecho, sin embargo no le agradaba la idea de terminar su misión así, y en cierto modo, le había agarrado algo cariño a su jefe temporal.

Sabía que eso era peligroso, por lo que había estado intentando ocultarlo no solo de sus compañeras, sino que de ella misma, intentando burlar a su corazón utilizando a su siempre astuta mente. Pero en algún momento dentro del accidente, su corazón había tomado el control aprovechándose de la preocupación que la inundaba en ese momento.

—Eso dolió—dijo Dino manteniendo la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Amo Dino, ¿no está herido?—insistió ella.

—Claro que no—respondió él, pero la preocupación no desaparecía del rostro de Natsuki—. Soy un mafioso, una caída no me afecta.

A la empleada no le quedó más que suspirar y creer en las palabras de la persona frente a ella.

—Lamento haber tirado todo—Dino se levantó primero y le tendió la mano a Natsuki, quien continuaba arrodillada en el suelo. Con un poco de duda aceptó la ayuda.

—No se preocupe amo Dino—dijo, haciendo una reverencia formal—. Limpiaré este desastre enseguida.

—No es necesario—la detuvo—. Siempre limpias mis desastres, asique estoy pensando en promoverte y hacerte mi empleada personal, por lo que ya no tienes que preocuparte por la lavandería.

—Amo Dino, mi deber es mantener el aseo de la mansión, no me importa estar encargada de la lavandería. Ser la empleada personal de usted es un honor demasiado grande para mí—repuso ella.

—Créeme que necesito que estés cerca la próxima vez que haga algo como esto—la decisión de Dino se mantuvo firme, y se convirtió en el veredicto final.

Natsuki miró como su jefe se alejaba, en un momento como este cualquiera habría saltado de la emoción al saber que acababa de ser promovida, que sus condiciones de trabajo mejorarían considerablemente y que estaría más cerca de la persona que tenía a su corazón brincando en estos momentos. Pero ella no era alguien cualquiera, ella debía matarlo en cuanto se diera la oportunidad.

Movió la cabeza intentando alejar sus dudas y se agachó a recoger las prendas vertidas en el suelo.

—Ya sabía yo que era un pervertido—dijo Camille entrando a escena para ayudar a su compañera.

—¿Qué?—inquirió Natsuki.

—¿Eso de la empleada personal no suena sospechoso?—era una pregunta retórica—. Bien hecho, has usado tus encantos para seducir al jefe de la familia Cavallone.

—¿¡Qué!?—chilló Natsuki—N-No te hagas i-ideas equivocadas.

Camille enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso lo que acababa de ver era un tono rosado en las mejillas de su amiga? En todos los años que llevaban juntas nunca la había visto tartamudear así, ella jamás se inmutaba por nada.

Abrió los ojos de par en par antes de forzar a los músculos de su rostro a regresar a su forma original. Era increíble. Sencillamente increíble. Parecía sacado de una tragedia de esas que tanto le gustan a los griegos, un amor imposible, limitado por el deber y la muerte al asecho. ¿Podía ser más romántico?

Cierto, no debía emocionarse ante una situación tan terrible, pero era justamente el cruel destino lo que lo hacía tan emocionante. Lo meditó un poco y deseó poder evitar la muerte de Dino Cavallone, repasó mentalmente las posibilidades de tener éxito en la tarea, su misión era acabarlos a todos, pero quizás uno no se notaría tanto...

—¿Camille?—preguntó Natsuki.

—¿Qué ocurre?—replicó la joven inglesa.

—Haz estado sujetando la camisa del amo Romario por al menos veinte minutos.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó la azabache, soltando la prenda como si le quemara las manos—. ¡No insinúes nada!

—No estoy insinuando nada—repuso, cogiendo la prenda y regresandola al canasto.

Caminaron juntas hasta el cuarto de lavandería. Sus modales ingleses evitaron que Camille le contara a Artemis sobre el ascenso de Natsuki, esperaba que ella misma lo comentara en la reunión que tenían diariamente en esta habitación.

—Aya nunca se tarda—comentó Artemis con preocupación.

—Debió haber tenido un contratiempo—respondió Camille, mientras preparaba las máquinas para lavar.

—Me pregunto cómo estarán las chicas en Japón—pensó Artemis, en voz alta.

—Escuché que comen ramen todos los días, no sé cómo no se cansan—dijo Natsuki.

—Lo que pasa es que, al parecer, Seimei consiguió unos cupones de descuento para que comieran todas—explicó Camille.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la guardiana del cielo hiciera su aparición, sin embargo su rostro no tenía muy buen aspecto.

—¿Pasó algo?—inquirió Artemis con preocupación.

—Yomi—dijo Aya con preocupación, tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella y pasaron unos segundos interminables antes de que pudiera continuar—. Yomi está desaparecida.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Artemis, sin entender.

—Fue en una misión de espionaje a Kokuyo Land, pero perdieron la comunicación con ella a las pocas horas después.

—Eso quiere decir que...—Natsuki no pudo terminar de hablar.

—Rokudo Mukuro la ha capturado—Camille hizo el favor de completar la frase.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!

Lamento mucho demorar tanto en actualizar, con tantos ocs tengo que leerme todas sus fichas antes de escribir el capítulo xD espero que les guste!

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Yomi no volvía, por lo que finalmente tuvieron que aceptar que algo le había pasado, algo realmente muy malo, pues ella era la mejor espía de todas.

—Ahora quién le mandará los recados a Aya—suspiró Minami, aceptando la triste realidad.

—Peor aún. ¿Quién cuidará a Miko?—rebatió Hikari.

—Era más necesaria de lo que pensé—convino Alicia.

—Déjense de tonterías, tenemos que encontrar la forma de rescatar a Yomi—intervino Cassio, cansada de la discusión. ¿Qué importaba si Yomi era útil o no? Era su compañera y tenían que salvarla.

—Pero alguien tendrá que informarle a Aya—dijo Tsuki.

Todo el grupo miró a la morena con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

.

.

.

En algún lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, Yomi comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, su vista estaba nublada, pero cuando intentó frotarse los ojos descubrió que no podía mover sus brazos, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la habían atado de pies y manos, y los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que un mal movimiento provocó que la madera se rompiera bajo su pie, haciéndola caer del tejado y causándole un doloroso aterrizaje que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

—Esto es vergonzoso—se dijo, intentando de alcanzar una de sus espadas, hasta que se dio cuenta que no las tenía—. ¡Bastardos!

Desarmada, atada, sin muchas esperanzas, solo le quedaba confiar en que sus amigas vinieran a salvarla o idear un perfecto plan de escape. Se inclinaba más por lo segundo, en el mundo de la mafia, si sus amigas mostraban lealtad al venir a rescatarla, podían ser descubiertas.

No es que le tuvieran miedo a un grupo de mafiosos, pero su trabajo era acabar con todos ellos de forma limpia y sin sospechas, no en una brutal masacre.

Brutal masacre. Con un poco de suerte se iba a librar y podría degollar al bastardo de Rokudo Mukuro. No. Primero lo cortaría miembro, o mejor dicho, le daría a latigazos, para después usar su máquina de tortura medieval, luego le arrancaría las tripas, el estómago, le abriría los intestinos, la cortaría los brazos de poco, rebanándolos con cuidado hasta llegar a los hombros, lo mismo haría con las piernas.

Dejó a un lado el sadismo por un segundo, si quería escapar y cumplir con su cometido necesitaba idear un plan antes.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, antes de poder hilar una buena idea, el guardián de la niebla hizo su aparición en el cuarto donde la tenían cautiva. Mukuro le dirigió una sonrisa a medida que se acercaba a ella, Yomi no se quedó atrás y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?—dijo Mukuro, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Yomi, tomó su rostro para poder analizarla mejor, ella se resistió, pero él insistió.

Yomi quiso tirarle un montón de maldiciones, pero se mantuvo en silencio pues no quería darle un motivo a Mukuro para que le hiciera daño, su cuerpo le dolía lo suficiente, si quería escapar debía evitar más daños físicos.

—Lamento tenerte tan incómoda, me gustaría saber quién eres antes de liberarte—propuso el cabeza de piña.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?—repuso Yomi, demasiado orgullosa como para mantener su boca cerrada.

Mukuro rió. Tenía una risa particular que le puso los nervios de punta a la japonesa.

Lo más inesperado fue que, de la nada, sus sogas desaparecieron y de pronto se encontró libre, rápidamente comprendió que eran cuerdas creadas por ilusiones y se sintió muy tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes. No tardó en librarse del agarre del ilusionista para echarse hacia atrás, lo más lejos que pudo, hasta que chocó contra la pared.

—Me engañaste—lo recriminó. Encogiéndose en su sitio.

Había comenzado el interrogatorio, lo más digno en estos casos era morir para no tener que rebelarle información al enemigo, pero ella no quería morir, ya ni siquiera quería pelear, solo deseaba volver a casa, con sus amigas, a reírse de sus estupideces y caer víctima de sus bromas. Se sentía humillada, cansada y triste.

—Nadie vendrá por mi—susurró, dándose cuenta de la triste realidad.

Mukuro presencio cómo Yomi pasó de ser una fiera furiosa, lista para saltar al ataque, a convertirse en una niña, acurrucada en un rincón.

Se acercó con cuidado a ella para no espantarla, repentinamente la arrogante actitud del guardián de la niebla también había cambiado. Quizás porque era demasiado indulgente con las personas que sufrían por culpa de la mafia, incluso inconsciente y sin querer.

—Puedes quedarte aquí—ofreció.

Los ojos de Yomi se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿acababa de ganarse la amistad del enemigo o había caído en su trampa? Esa era la parte más odiosa de su trabajo, la constante incertidumbre.

.

.

.

—¿¡Cómo que no encuentran a Yomi!?—gritó Aya, mientras Camille, Natsuki y Artemis intentaban recordarle que estaban en la mansión Cavallone y no debían gritar.

—Es que… ella salió… y no volvió—explicó Tsuki, nerviosa.

—¡Vayan a buscarla!—Fue la última palabra de Aya antes de colgar.

Tsuki también cortó, con la mano aun temblándole.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Hikari curiosa por saber la decisión de su jefa.

—Espero que haya estado pasando por un túnel, y por eso se cortó la señal—respondió.

Era pasada la medianoche y las chicas continuaban despiertas, en la sala de reuniones intentando trazar un buen plan de rescate.

—¿Quién se ofrece para ir?—preguntó Cassio.

Shade y Seimei levantaron la mano, con más intenciones de buscar duelo con Mukuro que rescatar a Yomi.

Cassio suspiró, cansada, ¿realmente este era el grupo de asesinas que había acabado con más de veinte familias completas de la mafia?

—¿Qué tal si lo dejamos a la suerte?—propuso Yami, apuntando a la enorme cantidad de palillos para comer ramén que había en un rincón, cortesía de un amable vendedor.

Dejarlo a la suerte era la manera más democrática que había, después de todo, en esta familia las cosas se resolvían de la manera más fácil y menos problemática que existiera, por lo que Cassio cortó una pequeña parte a cuatro de los palillos, quienes sacaran esos tendrían que ir a rescatar a Yomi.

* * *

Y las seleccionadas son... descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Reviews?


End file.
